


A Trusted Sex Partner

by Anonymous



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gunplay, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Michael gets a surprise he's not surprised with.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	A Trusted Sex Partner

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 5 May 2012 under a different title.

Fiona was sitting on the bed in the loft half-naked. She was rubbing her Walther PPK over her clit. Michael walked in while she was masturbating.

"Fi, what are you doing?"

"You were off doing some errands. I couldn't wait for you, Michael."

"Which explains why you're in bed masturbating with your gun."

"My gun unconditionally loves me, Michael. It doesn't run off to attempt to find out who burned it."

"You can't burn a gun, Fi."

"Well, you are right. There's a possibility you'll fail to melt all parts of a gun."

Michael sighed. Fiona went back to work.


End file.
